Hinata's Daydream
by jaimed1968
Summary: This is dedicated to !AnimeMangaka95 aka DefaultGrl13 and her request for a Naruto/ Hinata one shot. I hope that you enjoy this, seeing as this is my first little venture into the Naruto world. Loved doing some research on this as well as getting some en


This is dedicated to !AnimeMangaka95 aka DefaultGrl13 and her request for a Naruto/ Hinata one shot. I hope that you enjoy this, seeing as this is my first little venture into the Naruto world. Loved doing some research on this as well as getting some encouragement from my friends.

I'd also like to say briefly that I do not own the characters Naruto or Hinata, the belong to the 'Naruto' franchise, but that I do own the idea and premise behind this little one shot. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Hinata sat in the terraced seating of the lecture hall, listening to the monotone droning of Nakaguri-sensei as he spoke about the extensive history of the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju. She knew all about the 1st Hokage and thus turned her attention to the blond haired guy two rows down and to her right who was currently sawing logs with his snoring. Noticing that Nakaguri-sensei had halted in mid-sentence, trying to discern the location of the annoying sound, every student, save for Sasuke glared murderously at the sleeping Naruto.

With an elbow to the ribs, Sakura growled to where only he could hear it, "Wake up you dunce, before you get kicked out again. You have to pass the test or you'll be thrown out of the academy!"

Bleary eyed, the blond lad looked into her sea green eyes as he slipped a cocky smile across his lips, "Don't worry about me Sakura, I know all about the Hokages. I'll ace this test no sweat!"

Rolling her eyes at his self confidence and cocky attitude she inwardly groaned, "Why me?!" as she turned back to the lecture that had resumed.

Hinata kept her pearlescent eyes transfixed to her secret crush, slightly annoyed that she could not be as close to him as his team mate Sakura. "What I wouldn't give to be on his team," she thought meekly. She remembered back to the time that they had taken the Chunin Exam and Naruto had asked why she'd allow him to cheat off her.

"_Just cause… It's because I don't want you to have to leave," she replied meekly_. "What a fool I was not to tell him the truth, that I have a huge crush on him," she mentally kicked her self as she watched that he'd lost interest once more in the instructor's lecture. "If only he knew the truth… maybe things would be different between us…" Her thoughts followed that train of thought as her eyes became suddenly heavy, slipping into the throws of a day dream of unimaginable discovery.

Day dream…

"Hinata… Hinata…" the uncertain voice called as a gentle shake to her shoulder roused the sleeping girl.

She raised her head off her arms, noticing that the class had ended and that the only other people present were headed out the door, unconcerned for the duo left behind. Turning her pearlescent gaze toward the intruder a slight blush graced her cheeks as she saw that it was her crush, Naruto, trying to awaken her. His brilliant blue eyes spoke volumes from curiosity to nervousness as he looked at her.

"Naruto," she said in a mere whisper, his name causing shivers down her spine as he leaned back, a nervous yet cocky grin across his lips as he placed an arm behind his head.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you, Hinata," he replied, still slightly nervous as he looked upon her soft creamy face.

Turning her head slightly, unsure of what was happening as well as to hide her growing blush, she replied, "It's… no problem at all… Naruto. I needed to get going to my next class anyways." She gathered her books, papers and pencil, putting them in her bag as he gently grasped her hand, pulling her back to face him.

"I'll admit that there was more behind my reason for waking you," he confessed, his blue eyes getting a bit harder as he continued, "I'd like to ask you out to dinner, Hinata."

"Dinner!! Did he just ask me out on a date?" her mind screamed as she mentally danced a jig. With a calm exterior Hinata replied softly, "Dinner… I'd rather enjoy that… thank you, Naruto."

A huge grin slipped across his lips as he mentally did back flips in his mind, screaming from the rooftops as he calmly replied to the wondrous girl before him, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven then, and dress nice."

Shyly, almost afraid that this was a dream she replied, "That will be great." She wrote down her address and slipped it to Naruto before he left. A slight smile crossed her lips as she heard him hooting and hollering in the hallway as butterflies rose in her stomach at the long awaited acknowledgement of her feelings for him.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and before she knew it, Hinata was going through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Naruto. She worried about where he was taking her, considering his ravenous nature around ramen, but remembered that he'd requested that she 'dress nice.' Finally having found the perfect outfit, Hinata quickly showered and dressed in a light lavender dress that was tight on top, sleeveless that fell to just above her knees. Paired with a darker lavender short jacket that had short sleeves and a matching sash at her waist, Hinata looked stunning yet elegant at the same time. She slipped on a pair of matching dark lavender one inch pumps before descending the stairs to the knocking of the front door.

Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to finish her preparations for their 'date.' As he heard a creak of the top most stair, announcing her decent to the main floor, Naruto looked up the stairs and nearly fainted at her appearance. Her short silken blackish blue tresses accentuated the lavender ensemble perfectly. Her bangs, that normally framed her face, were pulled back in two pearlescent barrettes, allowing for the viewing of her full creamy face.

Noticing his stare, Hinata blushed slightly as she looked him over as well, noticing for the first time that he actually owned something other than his normal orange jumpsuit. In her mind Naruto looked down right handsome in a black pair of Dockers with a dark blue button-down shirt. The sleeves were long and buttoned at the wrists as well as the shirt being tucked in at his waist. A black leather belt and matching Oxfords finished the ensemble. His hair however remained unruly without his headband, but she didn't mind, it gave him more of a ruggedly handsome look.

Once she'd reached the bottom step, Naruto took her hand, leading her toward the door. He could feel her pulse quicken at his touch, as he slightly smiled to himself, knowing that she'd probably feel the same from him. Deep down he'd wanted to do this for a long time, ever since the Chunin Exams and her offer to help him pass the test.

After a few minutes of silence, as they wandered hand in hand toward the business district of the town, Hinata glanced shyly at Naruto as she inquired, "So where are we going?"

A slight smile crossed his lips as he replied, "It's a bit of a surprise, but I'm sure that you'll like it."

"Oh," was all she said as they continued toward the mysterious restaurant for dinner.

Ten minutes later wandering as if haphazardly through the different parts of the town, Naruto announced that they had arrived at their destination, much to Hinata's surprise and delight. They stood before the entrance to the best steak house in the town, and one of Hinata's favorite places to eat.

"Oh, Naruto… how did you know?" she asked, tears riming her eyes, threatening to fall at a moment's notice.

Nervousness at having been found out, Naruto replied, "Oh… you know… some shadow jutsu training… Anyways, I hope that you're hungry as I am." With a smile he gently guided her into the restaurant. After a few minutes they were seated and ordered their meals.

As they waited for dinner, they spoke of some of their different trainings, about their team mates and some of the upcoming tests that they needed to continue their training. Once dinner arrived, Naruto dug into his steak with a nearly contained vociferous apatite, as Hinata ate like a bird from her chicken breast covered in orange sauce dinner. A while later, after they passed up on the desert cart, having been stuffed by their main dishes, Naruto and Hinata left the restaurant, heading what seemed to Hinata as aimlessly into the surrounding area.

Suddenly he pulled her gently toward the local theater, as she gasped slightly at the movie playing. "Naruto," she asked in a mere whisper, "How did you know that this is one of my favorite movies?" referring to the posters of the newest Princess Gale movie.

"I saw you at the theater when I came here a while back when the last Princess Gale movie was playing," he replied softly, afraid that she'd laugh at him for loving the movie as well.

With a small smile upon her lips, she latched onto his arm tighter, shocking the young ninja as he paid for the tickets for the next showing. As the movie progressed, the two sat closer together, nearly upon the others lap as the movie progressed, featuring Princess Gale as she fought the enemy armies of Mao and saved the day once more with the power of the Seven-Color-Chakra.

After the movie had ended and most of the movie goers had left, Naruto and Hinata exited the theater, noticing for the first time that it had grown quite dark. A cool breeze blew past the couple, causing Hinata to shiver slightly in her lightweight outfit. Sensing this pulled her closer to his body, warming her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder tucking her as close as possible to his muscular frame. Hinata at first stiffened at the contact, then once she got passed her own shyness, snuggled deeper into his side, relishing in the warmth of his body as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Naruto smiled down at the tiny package pressed to his side, grateful that he'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out on a date. They continued like this, meandering back toward Hinata's home for a little while before the couple stumbled upon her home. He led her toward the front door as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

As she slowly opened the door, afraid that if she was to step through that her dream would be over, Hinata looked back toward Naruto. "I had a wonderful time, Naruto. Thank you," she commented quietly, turning her eyes toward his sparkling blue ones.

"Thank you for accepting my offer," he replied, moving closer toward the shy girl, folding her into his arms once more. Pulling her into his chest, placing his chin upon her shoulder he continued, "I'm glad to have gotten this chance to know a bit more about you, Hinata. I was afraid that you'd turn me down when I asked for this chance, but I'm ever so grateful that you said 'yes.' Thank you."

Her eyes shimmered with tears of joy as she laid her cheek against his chest, listening to the tell tale signs of his heart as he spoke. His voice rumbled in his chest, against her ear, soothing the tears as she relished the closeness of Naruto's body to her own. A slight blush graced her cheeks as she moved her head ever so slightly, taking the chance to taste his lips upon her own.

As her lips feathered his, Naruto's eyes widen in shock then closed as he deepened the kiss, savoring every last sensation as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss.

End day dream…

"Hinata… Hinata… HINATA!!" a shout nearly deafened Hinata as the shaking of her shoulder shocked her back into reality. Kiba looked at his fellow team mate with a slightly worried look upon his face. Akamaru jumped from his head and landed near Hinata, his tongue lapping at her cheeks as he showed his own concern.

With slightly blurry eyes, Hinata asked, "What… why did you wake me?" unsure of her surroundings as things became more focused, revealing that she was still in the lecture hall with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru.

"When class broke for lunch, we all left until Shino realized that you hadn't left. We went back and saw that you were deeply engrossed in a day dream. He didn't want to awaken you, but I didn't know how else to get you out of here," he replied a slight smile across his lips, grateful that she hadn't hit him for wakening her.

Realizing how it must look, her falling asleep like that during Nakaguri- sensei's lecture, Hinata blushed deeply as she gathered her books then followed her team mates out to the lunch room. As she entered the cafeteria, Hinata spotted Naruto as he wolfed down bowl after bowl of ramen, rivaling even the fast Kakashi in downing food.

With a slight shake of her head, Hinata thought, "It was just a dream… to bad it couldn't be for real. I'd like that." As the last thought crossed her mind, a slight tinge of pink crossed her cheeks as she walked past Naruto, glancing every now and then at her deepest crush, wishing that one day he'd get it through his thick skull that she liked him.


End file.
